geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue's Clues - Touching the Sun
Hello, my name is Gordon. I'm 11 years old and recently moved into the state of Arizona. Anyways, I became a big fan of Blue's Clues around the age of 5 because there has always been something interesting about the show. However, I discovered a mysterious episode that was so disturbing I stopped watching the show due to my experience. One day, I was riding my bike down to the Goodwill store to see if they had any interesting Blue's Clues tapes. I parked my bike near a window of the store. I went inside the thrift shop and asked where the VHS tapes are. I walked into the section where the videos were. Inside was a whole variety of movies produced by Disney, Fox, Universal, and Warner Brothers. As I was browsing through their collection, I stumbled across one VHS with a blank cover. The tape itself was covered in dust. So, I blew the dust off and the tape's title was Blue's Clues: Touching The Sun. It was kinda weird because were Steve and Blue going into space to see how hot the sun was? The thing is, the VHS had a price tag on it. It said $5.90. I purchased the tape and went back home. I wanted to see what happened in this episode. Suddenly, I remembered that my mom wanted me to do a few chores like feed the cats, wash the dishes, take a shower, and clean my room. After that, I finally got a chance to watch the tape. Before putting the tape in, I noticed that my VHS/DVD player was dusty. So, I cleaned it with one of my mom's cleaning products. When I put the tape in, the intro began to play. But, I realized something wasn't right. The guitar tunes were replaced by an eerie organ tune. Plus, the scenery looked much different. The sky was gray, like there was a tornado coming. The trees appeared barren and lifeless, as if it had just been winter. The color of Steve's house was red instead of yellow. The front door was colored orange instead of purple. Also, the roof was tinted black instead of red. Joe looked rather depressed. He said, "Oh, hi there! I don't feel happy but, you can still come in!" I wondered why Joe looked depressed. When Blue jumped out of a nearby bush, the camera started zooming in on Joe's front door. I was confused by how the intro started. "Steve Goes To College" was the final episode to include the old intro. Maybe it was just my imagination or something. But, I decided to continue watching the episode. Joe opened the door. He said "Oh, I didn't see you there. Welcome to the Blue's Clues house. Come on in!" Joe started to walk away from the camera. The camera moved on its own into the kitchen where Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper were. "Sorry about that!" said Mr. Salt. "The reason why the camera panned to us is because Joe is taking a shower with Steve." Wait a minute! I thought. Are Steve & Joe gay? I wondered. My television screen switched to static for 12 seconds before returning to normal. Joe had finished his shower. He was saying goodbye to Steve as he left. After that, Joe looked at the camera for about 10 seconds. He then began speaking to me saying, "Today, I'm going to skidoo into space to touch the sun!" "Okay!", I said to myself. So, it was Joe himself going to the sun. The screen fated to black for a second. But, what happened next still scares me to this day. Joe was still staring at the screen when he heard someone crying for help. Joe looked around in confusion before stating: "Someone's in trouble!", similar to how Sportacus says it in Lazy Town. He ran into the bathroom and saw that Tickety was drowning in his tub. This scene kinda reminded me of an episode of Supernatural where a woman is being pulled underwater by a ghost. Joe grabbed one of his handy contraptions and rescued Tickety out from the bathtub. "Are you okay?" asked Joe. "I think so!" replied Tickety. He told Tickety to dry off and gave her a cup of grape juice. Later, Joe went over to blue and asked "Hey blue! What do you think we should do when we touch the sun?". Blue would always place a clue on the screen. Instead, she shook her head saying no. Joe was confused. Blue ran off as the Mail Time theme started playing. Instead of the usual Mail Time song, Joe sung the song like this: “''Touch the sun. Oh, Touch the sun...'' ''Why don't we just touch the sun. We are going to the freaking sun! ''” "Well that was strange!" I said to myself. Joe sat down on the thinking chair as Mailbox arrived to remind him about his letters. Joe flipped trough the letters as if he was holding a deck of cards. “Interesting," he said. "Let's see what our friends are up to!" Joe’s expression kinda creeped me out because he simply stared at the screen for 3 whole minutes. Joe finally opened the envelope. Inside of the envelope were 3 kids. One was a girl who is 10 years old. The second and third child where two boys aged around 5 or 6 years. They waved hello and told him that they were at an observatory to learn about the sun. It wasn't really that interesting and pretty boring, as it was all just science facts. Despite this, I still found it pretty enjoyable. For a second, I thought I heard a faint scream in the background. The next scene showed Joe and Blue, heading into a picture with the sun on it. I assumed they were going to skidoo themselves into space, like he initially said they would. Joe then did his "Blue skidoo, we can too!", and after that, managed to teleport himself and Blue into space. Yes, it was cartoonish as they show usually portrayed it. Deep down however, I felt unnerved knowing the fact that they were actually going to try and touch the sun. It then cut to Joe himself, floating in space with Blue, making their way to where the sun was located. The next thing I knew, they went over to try and touch the sun. But what happened next really shocked me half to death. When they touched the sun, both Blue and Joe immediately burst into flames. Seeing the amount of damage done to Joe's body and Blue's as well, even though she was a cartoon dog, was quite traumatic for me in more ways then one. Also, their screams of pain sounded almost real. In fear, I ejected the tape and smashed it with my dad's sledge hammer. Then I got some matches and lit it on fire. I then dumped the ashes outside. I then thought i’d take a bath to calm myself over this nonsense. When I got out of my bathtub, I dried myself up, dressed in my pajamas, and then went to sleep quick. I was about to transfer my mind into the dream world when all of a sudden I heard Joe, screaming in agony as if he was burned alive, I woke up to notice nothing was there. Realizing Joe's voice was nothing more than a nightmare, I went back to sleep, without much problems. I had nightmares for the entire week. I don't know what was on the remainder of the tape, but I can guarantee one thing. It would have been something really messed up. If I ever find another copy of that episode, I will do as much research as I can about it. Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Lost Episodes Category:Original Versions Category:Blue's Clues Category:Suggested Reading Category:Read by The Shadow Reader Category:Nick Jr